The story of the siblings
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Here's a new story, which suddenly popped up in my mind today. It's about Yuuto & Haruna and their life together since their parents died and my intention about how everything went. Please review! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Chapter One

_**~ Chapter One: Five & Six year old~**_

_Haruna's P.O.V._

''Dear kids, there's something you need to know.'' A police offer said to me and my Onii-chan, while he kneeled down in front of us.

''Where are Oto-san and Oka-san?'' I asked scared.

I hid behind my brother's back.

''That's where I'm coming for.'' The police officer said.

''Are they having a delay?'' Yuuto asked.

The police officer shook his head.

''Kids… they're not coming back anymore.'' He said soft.

''Why?'' I asked scared.

Yuuto caressed my hand with his hand.

''Because, the plane they were in had an accident. Your parents are… dead.'' He said.

My eyes widened and tears formed in my eyes.

''No!'' I shouted.

I started to cry and was inconsolable.

''Haruna…'' My brother said to me, while he pulled me into a tight hug.

Tears were streaming down his face too.

''I want my Oto-san and my Oka-san!'' I sobbed.

I covered my face with my hands and my shoulders were shocking. My brother patted my back.

''I know, Haruna. I want them back too, but they aren't coming.'' He said.

I look into his sweet, red eyes.

''Onii-chan, are you going to leave me too?'' I asked him.

He shook his head.

''Never!'' He replied.

I smiled and pulled him in another tight hug, while I buried my face against his chest. From that point, we were alone and scared. The same day, a nice woman came.

''Hi, little sweeties. I'm Anora and I'm going to take you to a nice place with lots of other little kids and where you can feel safe and home.'' She said.

''But… this is our home.'' I replied.

Yuuto nodded. The woman smiled.

''Trust me.'' She said.

We went with her and she took us to an orphanage.

''Here it is!'' She said.

We looked upon the building. It was a yellow-bricked, sweet building with a lots of plants and colored flowers. We were taken inside.

''Look, these are the other kids.'' Anora said.

We looked around and I hid behind the back of my brother again.

''Onii-chan, I'm scared.'' I whispered.

''Don't worry, Haruna. I'll protect you.'' He whispered back.

Soon, we found out that it wasn't scary at all. My brother discovered really quick that there were other football players in the orphanage where he could play soccer with. I discovered some girls who liked reading and writing, just as me. I became good friends with a girl called Miyou.

''Miyou-chan, what are you drawing?'' I asked one day.

''I'm drawing a pony!'' She exclaimed happily back.

I smiled anime style and stared out of the window. I saw my brother running on the soccer field with the other boys. He was obviously the best. He got passed them all really quick, jump high up in the air and made a strong kick, which the keeper couldn't held.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

Then, I saw Anora examining him. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

''Something wrong, Haruna-chan?'' Miyou asked me.

I looked at her and shook my head.

''N-No.'' I replied.

I decided to write further about a story I was writing. The next day, me and Yuuto were called by Anora.

''Anora-sempai, what's wrong?'' I asked a bit scared.

She smiled at us.

''There's someone who shows interest in adopting you.'' She said with a smile.

Me and my brother were looking at each other.

''Really?'' He asked surprised.

Anora nodded.

''Yuuto, you can go outside and play a soccer game with the boys. Haruna, fetch your story and bring it along.'' She said happily.

Me and my brother were looked a bit confused at each other, but did what we were told.

''Anora-sempai, I've got it!'' I said with a smile, when I fetched my notebook.

''Good.'' She said with a smile. ''Now let's go and watch your brother outside.''

We walked outside, towards the playing children. There were a big amount of people, who have gathered.

''Wow, what a lot of people.'' I said.

Anora asked. She pointed at a man in a black uniform and sunglasses. He had a sharp, long nose and long, brown hair which he worn in a ponytail.

''That's Kageyama-san.'' She said.

''Is he important?'' I asked curious.

Anora asked.

''It's a man with a lot of influence in this world. He's the man who showed interest in you two.'' She said.

My eyes widened.

''That's kind of an honor.'' I said.

Anora nodded. Then, Kidou made a fantastic move and the audience clapped for him. I saw Kageyama-san grinning and nodding. After the game, he walked towards Anora-sempai. I walked to my brother.

''Sugoi, Onii-chan!'' I said, while I wiped away the dirt of his face.

''Arigato, Haruna.'' He replied with a happy smile.

Then, Anora beckoned us.

''Huh?'' I asked surprised.

''Let's go.'' Yuuto said.

We walked towards her.

''Yuuto, Haruna, this is Kageyama. He's really interested in you two and he has contact with people who would be honored to adopt you.'' She said.

I looked happy at my brother.

''Jippie!'' I exclaimed.

Kageyama nodded.

''If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call.'' He said, while he walked away.

In the mean time, Yuuto and I were jumping, while we hugged each other.

''We're going to get adopted. Together! We're going to be in a lovely house with a lovely family again!'' I said.

''I know. I'm so thrilled!'' Yuuto replied.

Then, Kageyama returned.

''It's all done.'' He said.

''Also already with the paperwork?'' Anora asked him.

He nodded.

''Well then, please follow Kageyama-san then.'' Anora told us.

We nodded.

''Hai!'' We replied.

We quickly packed our belongings and followed Kageyama to a car. We looked one last time at the orphanage we spend almost a year in.

''Goodbye!'' We said.

''Matte!'' I suddenly heard Miyou's voice.

''Miyou!'' I shouted.

She pulled me into a tight hug, while she cried.

''Haruna, you're going to get adopted! I'm so happy for you.'' She said.

Still, she cried.

''I'm gonna miss you…'' I said.

''I'm gonna miss you too.'' Miyou replied.

Then, she wiped away her tears and smiled at me.

''Good luck with your new life, Haruna. I'm sure we'll meet in the future someday.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Arigato, Miyou-chan! You'll stay my best friend!'' I said.

''And you'll stay mine!'' I replied.

Then, I stepped into the car and she waved us goodbye.

''Well, this is it then.'' Yuuto said.

I nodded. We saw Kageyama smiling.

''Promise me, a whole new life full of chances is going to begin.'' He said.

Yuuto and I nodded, while we looked happily at each other. After we drove for half an hour, Kageyama stopped the car.

''Here is it.'' He said.

We stepped out of the car. We stood in front of a big, white-bricked house with a red roof.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

Kageyama packed my belongings. I red the nameplate on the mailbox.

'Otonashi family' stood on it with golden letters.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

Then, a nice couple stepped out of the house.

''Ah, you're here!'' The woman exclaimed, while she looked at me with big, friendly eyes.

I smiled happily.

''Kon'nichiwa, I'm Haruna!'' I said, while I made a really deep bow.

''Nice to meet you, Haruna.'' The man said.

The woman nodded.

''We are Otonashi Giru and Otonashi Relia.'' The man explained.

''But feel free to call us Oto-san and Oka-san.'' The woman continued.

I smiled bright. I felt so happy. I showed my brother.

''This is my Onii-chan, Yuuto.'' I said.

Yuuto gave a nice smile.

''Kon'nichiwa.'' He said.

''Nice to meet you too, Yuuto-san.'' The man said.

''Well, shall we help with your suitcase, Haruna?'' The woman asked.

I nodded.

''That would be fine.'' I replied.

The man and woman carried my belongings inside the house.

''Isn't it amazing, Yuuto? This is our new home!'' I shouted.

Yuuto nodded, but Kageyama shook his head.

'' 'Our' home?'' He asked.

We both nodded.

''I think you don't understand.'' Kageyama said. ''Haruna, this is YOUR home. Yuuto is going to the Kidou family.'' He said.

My heart fell into little pieces and my eyes widened.

''NANE?'' I shouted.

''We're going to be separated?'' Yuuto asked shocked.

Kageyama nodded.

''Yuuto, you're going to another village.'' He said.

Tears ran over my cheeks.

''No, I don't want that!'' I said, while I desperately clung on to my brother's arm.

Yuuto caressed my cheeks.

''Don't worry, Haruna. It'll be fine.'' He said.

''No, you're leaving!'' I shouted.

I was just five, but totally understood what this all meant.

''Haruna, getting upset won't help. It's not gonna change a thing.'' Kageyama said.

''But I don't want to be alone! I want to be with Onii-chan!'' I said, while I started to sob.

At that point, Giru and Relia were walking outside again.

''Poor thing, why are you crying?'' My new mom asked with a careful voice.

''O-Onii-Ch-chan isn't going t-to stay he-here.'' I stammered.

I didn't want to let go of my brother's arm.

''Stay!'' I shouted.

''Haruna…'' Yuuto said with a soft voice.

I saw that he started to cry too.

''I'm gonna miss you…'' He said.

''You're accepting it?'' I shouted.

I started to cry even harder. My new mom tried to calm me down.

''Sweetie, it's gonna be okay. You can call your brother, right? And you can visit him and send letters.'' She said.

My new father gave me a smile.

''He's not going to abandon you from his mind.'' He said.

I nodded and stopped crying.

''Th-that's true.'' I said.

I looked in Yuuto's eyes.

''Well, I guess we're going now.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Do you promise to stay in touch with me?'' I asked him.

He gave me a wink with a thumbs up.

''Of course!'' He said back.

I gave him my new phone number from this home.

''Take care, Onii-chan.'' I said.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

''Remember, you'll always be on my mind. Twenty-four seven.'' He said.

I smiled.

''And you'll be too.'' I replied.

Then, he stepped into the car and smiled at me through the window. I smiled back. Then, the car drove off and he waved, while me and my new parents waved back. I kept watching the car until he disappeared out of sight.

''Well then, let's show you your new house.'' My new mom said.

She and my father took me inside and the door closed.

_**~ End of Chapter One ~**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**~ Chapter Two: Six & Seven years old ~**_

_Haruna's P.O.V._

A year passed by and I officially carried the name Otonashi Haruna. I started to develop my writing skills, because Oka-san taught me so many things about it. She was a reporter from a famous magazine, so she knew lots of stuff about it.

''Oto-san, Oka-san, why did you actually adopted ME and not somebody else?'' I asked one day very curious, when we were all in the kitchen.

''Simple, honey. Kageyama told us that you had amazing writing skills, so we were very interested in you.'' My mother said.

''And you looked lovely, so we knew for sure that you would fit into our family.'' My father continued.

I smiled bright.

''Did Yuuto called you this week?'' My mother asked me.

My smile immediately disappeared from my face. It was the same question every week my mom asked. Every Friday evening around dinner time, she would ask me.

''No…'' I replied, just as always.

My mother looked compassionate at me.

''I still don't understand why he stopped contacting you.'' My father said.

I sighted. Since the moment we moved, my brother promised that we would keep in touch. But he never called me, texted me or visited me. He just left me alone.

''Me neither.'' I replied sad.

A tear ran down over my cheek.

''Darling…'' Mom said, while she stopped cooking and hugged me.

''Oka-san, there's nothing we can do about it.'' I said.

''I'm so sorry that we don't have any information about him or his new family.'' My father said.

I shook my head.

''No, it's fine. It's not your fault. Maybe it will come someday that he'll call me.'' I said optimistic.

My mother smiled.

''That's the spirit.'' She said.

I smiled back. Then, dinner was ready. We all washed our hands and sat down at the kitchen table. There was a huge bowl of rice with an egg lying in front of me. I fetched my chopsticks and smiled at my parents.

''Itadakimasu!'' I said happily.

Then, we all started to eat. I quickly ate my bowl of rice and waited for my parents to finish.

''Haruna, you know that you turned six yesterday, so daddy and I signed you up for elementary school. You'll start this Monday.'' My mom said with a smile.

''Really?'' I asked excited.

Both of my parents nodded.

''Yay, that sounds so cool!'' I said.

''We already received your school uniform.'' My father said.

''Really? What is it like?'' I asked curious.

''Why don't you take a look yourself?'' My mother asked with a smile. ''It's in the package on the table in the living room.''

I stood up from the table and ran towards the living room. I opened the package and smiled bright.

''Kawaii!'' I said.

I held up a white, long sleeved, button up shirt and a dark blue skirt. I had long, knee-length socks with two dark blue stripes on top and some school loafers in black.

''Oto-san, Oka-san! Look!'' I shouted.

My parents walked towards me.

''That sure looks nice.'' My mother said.

My father nodded.

''Are you excited?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, very!'' I replied.

Then, I helped my parents to do the dishes and it was already bedtime.

''Good night, Haruna.'' My parents said to me.

''Good night!'' I replied.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed in my pajamas and jumped in my bed.

''I'm going to school, huh? Sugoi!'' I whispered.

Then, I fell asleep.

-Time skip. Monday morning-

I woke up from the sounds of someone knocking at my door.

''Haruna? Are you awake?'' I heard my mothers voice.

''Hai, come in.'' I replied.

My mother stepped inside.

''Ohayo.'' She said with a warm smile.

''Ohayo.'' I greeted back.

My mother showed me my uniform.

''It's time to wear it.'' She said.

I smiled bright and jumped out of my bed. My mother helped me to get dressed and brushed my hair.

''So, now you look beautiful.'' She said with a smile.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror. It looked so cool.

''Time for breakfast, dear.'' My mother said.

We left my room and walked downstairs. There, my father was already busy with breakfast.

''Ohayo.'' He said as we saw him.

''Ohayo.'' I replied.

I sat down at the kitchen table.

''Are you excited?'' My father asked me.

I nodded.

''Hai! I'm very curious!'' I replied.

I ate my breakfast and got up.

''I'll bring you to school. Papa needs to go to work.'' My mother said.

I hugged my father tightly.

''Ganbatta ne!'' I said to him.

''Arigato, Haruna.'' My father replied.

Then, my mom showed me my new school bag. It was a big, yellow one with a red flower.

''Kawaii!'' I said enthusiastic.

''You like it?'' My mother asked.

I nodded.

''Hai!'' I said.

She putted my obento in it and walked to the corridor. There, we put on our jackets and my mom hung my backpack on my shoulders.

''Come on, let's go.'' She said with a smile.

''Hai!'' I replied.

We walked outside.

''Idakimasu!'' I shouted at my dad.

Then, we headed to school. When we entered the school yard, I looked with big eyes at the building.

''Sugoi…'' I said.

There were kids being brought to school everywhere by their moms.

''So, this is your new school.'' My mother said.

''I'm so thrilled!'' I replied to her.

There were new students coming from everywhere. It was the first official day of school, so there would be lots of new six year olds to play with.

''I'm coming inside with you.'' My mom said, when the bell rang.

We walked inside towards the classroom that I would be in.

''Kawaii!'' I said, when I looked at it.

The walls were light yellow and there was a giant ladybug painted on one side. In the corner, there was a big house, with lots of cooking stuff. In another corner, there was a drawing table. In the middle of the classroom, there were around twenty chairs in a circle.

''So, this is my new classroom?'' I asked my mother.

She nodded. I saw that I wasn't the only one who brought their mothers along to the classroom. I saw lots of shy, new kids, who hid behind the backs of their parents. Then, our teacher came.

''Please, everyone. Enter the classroom.'' She said with a sweet voice.

It was a nice, young woman with an age of twenty-four. She had long, light brown hair and big, brown eyes. All the kids walked a bit shy inside. Then, I noticed that there were stamps on the chair with names on it. I quickly discovered her own name on one of the chairs. I sat down on her chair and my mother stood behind me, while laying her hands on both my shoulders. Our teacher sat down on the big, blue chair, who stood also in the circle.

''Hello, class. My name is Atanaka Likoto, but you can call me sensei.'' Our teacher said.

She gave us a pretty smile.

''Nice to meet you, sensei.'' All the children said in union.

Sensei laughed.

''Well, let's see if everybody's here.'' She said, while she opened a big, red book.

She red out one name, and then a person stood up. It continued that way in alphabetic order.

''Otonashi Haruna.'' The teacher said with a warm voice.

''Hai!'' I said enthusiastically, while I stood up.

I saw all kinds op people glaring at me and it made me feel a bit nervous. I sat down quickly again. I felt my mother squeezing my shoulder a little to remind me that I was not alone here. I smiled. After everybody was introduced, we had to say goodbye to our parents.

''Goodbye mom!'' I said with a bright smile.

''Goodbye, sweetie. Play nice, okay?'' She said to me.

''I will!'' I replied.

Then, she gave me a kiss and left the classroom. After that, our teacher showed us the class and told us what we could do around here. I decided to go to the drawing table and to write a little story, because I loved to write. Then, I felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned around and looked into the smiling face of Miyou, my best friend in the orphanage.

''Miyou-chan!'' I shouted, while I hugged her back.

''Guess what? I'm adopted!'' She said happily to me.

''That's so cool.'' I replied to her.

She started to draw next to me and I wrote further on my story.

''What is your story about?'' Miyou asked me.

''About my brother and soccer.'' I replied.

I immediately felt a bit sad. I missed my brother terribly.

''Where's Yuuto-kun now?'' Miyou asked me.

''I don't know…'' I said.

''You don't know?'' Miyou asked me shocked.

I nodded.

''We were separated.'' I explained. ''He got different parents than me.''

Miyou looked compassionate at me.

''That must be hard for you…'' She said.

''It is…'' I replied.

She hugged me again.

''Miyou-chan will make you happy.'' She said giggling.

I smiled.

''Arigato, Miyou-chan!'' I said.

We both started to play and before I knew it, the day was already over and mommy came to pick me up already.

''Mommy, look! This is a friend of mine! She lived in the same orphanage as me.'' I explained to my mother.

''Nice to meet you.'' My mother said to Miyou.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Miyou said, while she bowed.

Then, I said goodbye to Miyou and went home with my mom.

''What did you do today?'' My mother asked me.

I explained her everything and she smiled.

''It looks like you had lots of fun.'' She said.

''I had!'' I replied.

Then, I stopped walking and stood still with a shocked look on my face.

''What's wrong?'' My mother asked worried.

I blinked with my eyes, but it was gone.

''Haruna?'' My mother asked again.

''Oh, nothing.'' I said. ''Let's go on.''

My mom grabbed my hand again and we walked further. I turned around once more, but I didn't see anything.

''Onii-chan, was that really you?''

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**~ Chapter Three: Seven & Eight years old ~**_

_Haruna's P.O.V._

Another year passed by and it was the weekend after my seventh birthday. I threw a small party and a few kids from my class came over. It was really fun. Still, the person who I was missing on my party was my Onii-chan. But I already stepped over the thoughts that he maybe would call me one day. I knew he would never do that. He broke my heart and I started to become a slightly depressed child.

''Haruna, what's wrong?'' My mother asked me.

''Nothing.'' I replied without happiness.

''You've been down for a very long time, dear.'' My father said to me.

''Just leave me alone!'' I said, while I stoop up from the dinner table and walked towards my room.

I locked my door and sat down on my bed. My eyes examined my pink and purple room with loads of colored pillows. I grabbed my favorite pillow and buried my face in it.

''Onii-chan, I miss you.'' I muttered.

It have been two years since we've been separated. I haven't seen him in all those years. One year ago, I thought I saw him, but I never found prove that it was really him. I sighed as tears rolled down over my cheeks.

''I feel so alone…'' I said, while I sobbed.

My big eyes stood teary and were red colored, because of the crying. Luckily, my parents left me alone. They knew how I felt.

''Onii-chan, you stupid baka. I hate you.'' I said, while I threw the pillow against my door. On my door, there was a photo of me and Onii-chan when we were in the orphanage. He wore his white, short-sleeved shirt with green sleeves and I wore my favorite pink shirt, with my jeans. We looked both very happy.

''I want that time back.'' I said with tears in my voice. ''Onii-chan… come back! Please, I beg you!''

I started to cry louder and slammed another pillow of mine.

''How can you leave me behind like this?'' I shouted out of frustration.

''Haruna, dear? Is everything all right?'' I heard the voice of my mother on the other side of the door.

''I'm fine! Just leave!'' I shouted.

''Honey, if there's anything we can do for you, just tell us.'' My mother said.

''Hai…'' I replied, while I sobbed.

Then, I heard my mother left. I fell onto my bed and just cried. I didn't knew how much time passed since then, but I woke up in the same position.

''I must have fell asleep.'' I said sleepy.

''Haruna, are you awake?'' I heard my father's voice.

''Hai.'' I replied with a cracky voice.

''We called school today and told them you were sick.'' I heard my mother. ''Can you please open the door?''

I slowly stood up from my bed and opened the door.

''Hey sweetie.'' My mother said, while she pulled me into a warm embrace.

I started to cry again.

''Mommy, I miss Yuuto so much.'' I said, while I sobbed.

''I know, sweetie. I know.'' She said, while she laid her chin on my head and patted my back.

''Your voice doesn't sound too well.'' My father said to me.

''I don't care.'' I replied.

''Are you hungry?'' My mother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, actually I am.'' I replied.

My mother smiled.

''Good, because I made some breakfast for you.'' She said.

''Yummie.'' I replied.

I walked downstairs along with my parents.

''I'm sorry for ignoring you.'' I apologized.

''It's okay. We understood your feelings.'' My father replied.

''We know it's frustrating for you.'' My mother said.

I sighed.

''I still don't understand. I never harmed my brother. Why does he hate me?'' I asked.

''We all don't know, Haruna.'' My mother replied.

''Let's just hope that things change soon.'' My father continued.

I nodded and ate my breakfast in silence. I couldn't get the image of Onii-chan out of my head, even after two years of silence. _I wonder what he's doing right now._ I sighed. _Probably not thinking about me. _I felt terrible. I didn't want him to influence my life, but I couldn't help it. He means the world to me.

''Haruna, why don't you go to the park? Maybe it can cool down your head.'' My mother said to me.

I sighed.

''Yeah… maybe I should go for a while.'' I replied.

I finished my breakfast and stood up.

''Well, I'll be going then.'' I said.

''Have fun!'' My father replied.

I smiled and left the house. _Maybe mom was right, maybe the fresh air could make me feel better._ I headed towards the park and sat down on a bench. I sighed and stared over the lake that was right in front of me. It was really quiet in the park since every kid was on school and all the adults were at work. I picked up a small rock and threw it in the water.

''Onii-chan, you're a giant baka and I never want to see you again. I'm only in your way, right?'' I pretended to talk to him.

At that point, a man with glasses and brown hair in a ponytail walked into the park. My eyes widened.

''Th-That's… Kageyama! The man who brought us to our adoption parents!'' I shouted out.

This was my change to find out where my Onii-chan was now. I ran towards the man.

''Anoo… Kageyama?'' I asked.

The man looked irritated at me.

''Yes?'' He asked cold.

''Do you remember me?'' I asked him, full of hope.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

''No, not at all. Should I?'' He asked.

It broke my heart a little, but I decided not to pay attention to it.

''Do you still know my brother, Yuuto?'' I asked.

Kageyama's eyes widened.

''The boy with the dreadlocks?'' He asked.

I nodded enthusiastic.

''Yes, him! Do you know where he lives now? You brought him to his new address.''

Kageyama narrowed his eyes again.

''I'm not obliged to tell you that information.'' He said cold.

I looked shock.

''B-But, he's my Onii-chan.'' I said.

''Do you have any prove? You don't even look like him.'' Kageyama said.

''But it's true!'' I shouted out of frustration.

Kageyama walked further.

''I don't want to discuss this anymore. Have a nice day.'' He said.

I silently watched his back, while I started crying. My only chance to come in contact again with my brother just walked away from me.

''Onii-chan…'' I said sobbing.

Then, I let myself fall on my knees an cried out loud.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_

(A/N: Minna-san, sorry that it's been a while since I've posted/updated a story. I'm currently busy with my schoolwork, since exams are coming up. But I'll promise that I'll devote more time to writing from now on. xoxo)


	4. Chapter Four

_**~ Chapter Four: Eight & Nine years old ~**_

_Haruna's P.O.V._

A years passed by soon and it was three days ago that I celebrated my birthday. I turned eight years old and in third grade of elementary school. I accepted the fact that Onii-chan abandoned me and started to live without him. I was mad at him, for abandoning me like that, so I didn't want to be waiting for him anymore. I turned into a happy girl with a noisy personality and devoted my time by writing stories and poems.

''Ne, Haruna? What are you making?'' Miyou asked me.

''A drawing for Oka-san.'' I replied.

''That's so sweet. I'm going to make a drawing for my mother too.'' Miyou replied.

Together, we devoted the entire school day on drawing drawings for our parents. Before I knew it, sensei said that it was time to go home. I said goodbye to Miyou-chan and searched for my mother on the school yard. I discovered her, but she wasn't looking all too happy.

''Oka-san, what's wrong?'' I asked worried.

My mother looked up from her thoughts.

''A-Ah, Haruna. There you are.'' She replied.

''Mom, what's wrong?'' I repeated the question.

''Nothing, honey. Let's go home.'' She replied.

I didn't quite believe her, but I decided not to ask more. The whole ride home, we didn't spoke. I felt an awkward silence between us. When we got home, my mother immediately excused herself and said that she had to interview someone for her work. She left the house, leaving me behind.

''That's strange…'' I said.

I decided to take a stroll in the park. I left a note for Oka-san, in case she came back earlier than me. Then, I left the house and walked towards the park. I sat down on my usual bench and stared over the lake. I sighed deep and felt a bit gloomy. I wondered where my mother was worrying about. Suddenly, I saw two guys walking into the park. I didn't recognize their school uniforms. One had long, cyan hair and an eye patch. The other one had brown-red, wild hair which made me think of the manes of a lion somehow. They looked the same age as me, only one year older I guessed.

''Ne, Sakuma. School was hard today, huh?'' The lion-boy said to the cyan-haired boy.

The other boy, named Sakuma I guess, nodded.

''And soccer practice was hard too. Kageyama really is harsh for us.'' He replied.

My eyes widened. Did he just say Kageyama?

''Captain got some strange goggles today.'' The lion-boy said.

''Yeah, and a cape!'' Sakuma replied.

''Kantoku said it's to become stronger.'' The lion-boy said.

''But Genda, why does he only want to make captain stronger. We're a team right? I don't wanna lose!'' Sakuma sighed.

The lion-boy, named Genda, nodded.

''But captain is the best player from all of us. He's the amazing game strategist. Without him, we're nothing, admit it.'' He replied.

Sakuma sighed again and nodded. I looked curious. Those boys played soccer… And Kageyama had something to do with it. Maybe those boys were orphans too? Maybe they knew Onii-chan! I jumped from my bench and wanted to walk to the boys, but they suddenly disappeared. I started to run and look around, but they were really gone.

''No! There goes another chance!'' I said sulking.

I sighed and walked back to my bench.

''Onii-chan, where are you? I don't want to see you again, but I just want to know where you are. Are you happy?'' I said soft.

I stared blankly over the lake. I can't believe my life turned out to be like this. The happy with just my real parents and Yuuto seemed so far away. We at the dinner table, mother scolding us because we didn't ate our vegetables. Then, we always had to laugh and received a dessert at the end of the meal. Me, Yuuto and daddy in the park, Yuuto playing soccer and me cheering him on. Me and mother, sitting on her lap in front of the fireplace. She red a story and I would always fall asleep against her. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Where's that happy life? Why am I sitting alone on a bench, in a park far away from my old home, with foster parents and without Yuuto-chan, who refuses to contact me.

''DUE WHAT DID I DESERVE THIS?!'' I shouted with all my might, while I jumped up.

Then, I fell on my knees and clasped my hands together, while I started to cry silently.

''Kami-sama, please hear my wish. Make everything go back to normal. Bring Yuuto and my real parents back together again. Give me my happy, old life back. Please… I beg you…'' I prayed.

Then, it started to become dinner time. The sky turned dark and the temperature lowered. My eye lids felt heavy. I knew I had to go home, but I couldn't find the strength to stand up. Instead, I kept lying on the ground and closed my eyes, while the tears kept coming.

''Haruna, what are you doing on the ground?'' I heard the surprised voice of my mother.

I looked up and my mother's eyes widened. Then, they softened and she kneeled down next to me.

''Sweetie…'' She said, while she took me in her arms.

''Mommy, are you happy?'' I asked her sobbing.

''Of course I'm happy! I'm having a lovable husband and the sweetest kid on earth.'' She replied, while she stroked my head.

''Mommy, I'm not happy…'' I said.

''I know, sweetie. And I understand why. Even though your real parents aren't coming back anymore, I know they'll always love you. I'm sure they're up somewhere in the sky, watching you with a smile.'' My mother replied.

''Really?'' I asked, while I stopped sobbing.

My mother nodded with a smile. Then, she pulled me on her lap and pointed at the night sky, who started to show their first stars.

''See those two, shiny stars, next to each other?'' She asked me.

I looked at where she was pointing at and nodded.

''I bet those are your parents. Look how bright they're shining.'' My mother said.

''That means they're happy.'' I said with a smile.

My mother nodded.

''Do you think it would make them happy to see you cry?'' She asked me.

I shook my head, while I wiped away my tears.

''No.'' I said firmly.

My mother smiled and together, we stood up. She grabbed my hand.

''Come on, let's go home. I'll cook you your favorite dish.'' She said.

''Rice with shrimps!'' I exclaimed with a smile.

My mother nodded.

''I bet daddy is worried too.'' She replied, while we walked back home.

''I'll apologize to him.'' I said firmly.

My mother ruffled my hair.

''Big girl. I'm proud of you. And I'm sure your real parents are too.'' She said.

''Thanks, mommy.'' I replied.

Then, we continued our way.

_**~ End of Chapter Four ~**_

(A/N: Gomenasai! I haven't updated this story for a long time. I thought it wasn't that popular, but lately, I received A LOT of requests to update this story. Everybody who did, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are the ones who keep inspiring me to write. I also apologize for the short chapter. I'll promise that more is about to come. For now, enjoy this. xoxo)


End file.
